Link (Oracles)
|-|Oracle of Ages= |-|Oracle of Seasons= Summary Link is summoned by the Triforce to save the land of Labrynna. Upon landing, he hears a cry for help, and he soon finds that Impa, Zelda's caretaker, is being surrounded by monsters. Link easily scares them off, and Impa asks that he help her search for a woman named Nayru. After finding Nayru, it is revealed that Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, possessed Impa in order to manipulate Link into leading her to Nayru, who turns out to be the Oracle of Ages. Veran quickly takes over Nayru's body, which she uses to alter events in the past to ruin the future. It is Link who, with the help of the Harp of Ages, travels through time in order to rescue the Oracle and restore the ages back to normal. After Link frees Nayru from Veran's possession, the Oracle of Ages teaches the young hero a song crucial to his quest in collecting the eight Essences of Time scattered over the land of Labrynna. Unfortunately, soon after, the Sorceress of Shadows possesses Ambi, the queen of Labrynna in the past, and takes refuge in the Black Tower. Link, with all the Essences in hand, heads over to the sinister tower to defeat Veran once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Link, also known as Hero of Seasons and Ages Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Hylian Swordsman Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '(Has the triforce of courage within him. Outright even used as a story point that he has it. Can obtain the Master Sword. Defeated Ganon. A single triforce user should be equal or superior to Hylia, who scales above the Wind Fish who created a dream that contained stars in the sky.) 'Dimensionality: 3-D, 4-D 'as a triforce user and Master Sword user 'Travel Speed: Sub-Relativistic, higher with pegasus seeds (Should be superior in speed to BoTW Link. Can clear entire rooms in a couple of seconds) Combat Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable (Should have superior reactions to BoTW Link. Wields the master sword which amplify him and said sword transcends time.) Lifting Strength: Class T '(The Titan's Mitt should be comparable to the Golden Gauntlets) 'Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Stood up to Twinrova and their minions, as well as Ganon.) Stamina: Very high. Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, up to tens of kilometers with magic ranged attacks. Thousands of kilometers with Rod of Seasons, Macrocosmic+ with Harp of Ages Powers and Abilities: |-| Oracle of Ages/Seasons= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Enhanced Senses (With discovery ring and naturally), Transformation (With octo ring, moblin ring, like like ring, subrosian ring, and first gen ring), Season Manipulation (With the rod of seasons Link can change the seasons at will.), Time Travel (With the Harp of Ages Link can travel through time.), Minor Flight (With Roc’s Cape Link can glide for a short period), Fire Manipulation (With ember seeds & slingshot), Movement Negation (Can steal speed with pegasus seeds), BFR (Can remove enemies from the battlefield with the gale seeds), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Magnetism Manipulation (With the magnet gloves), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1. Veran went back into the past changing everything causing people in the present to turn to stone, turn old, or never exist yet Link was unaffected), Statistics Amplification (With pegasus seeds, power ring, expert's ring, red ring, blue ring, green ring, blast ring, rang ring, toss ring, and swimmer's ring), One Hit Kill (Whimiscal Ring has a rare chance of doing a one-hit kill.), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Recovers his hearts slowly with heart ring), Paralysis Inducement (With the boomerang), Teleportation (With gale seeds), Fragrance Manipulation (Has seeds that give off a smell that attracts enemies away from him), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost), Power Nullification (With peace ring can prevent explosions), Pain Manipulation (With protection ring can minimalize all damage to one heart.), Damage Reduction (With blue ring that halves damage), Destruction Negation (With Roc's Ring, can keep floors from crumbling), Age Manipulation (Mystery seeds can potentially revert the age of someone hit by it to an infant.), Curse Manipulation (Could theoretically curse someone if he put the cursed ring on them, but this would be incredibly out of character), Minor Resistance to Vector Manipulation (With quicksand ring, makes Link unaffected by moving conveyor belts), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (With Green Holy Ring), Fire Manipulation (With Blue Holy Ring), and Energy Attacks (With blue luck ring), Power Nullification (With whisp ring), Sealing, & Curse Manipulation (With whisp ring), Magic (With the Master Sword), Physical Attacks (With Red Holy Ring, Green Luck Ring, Gold Luck Ring, and Red Luck Ring), Blunt Force Trauma (With steadback ring, won't be knocked back), Absorption (With the transformation rings, Like-Like's can not steal your shields), Explosion Manipulation (With bombproof ring), Temporal BFR (If he's sent to another time period, the Tune of Currents will return him back to his own time, if he's put in a situation where he can't return to his own time he'll immedieatly be sent to the past), Sealing, Soul Manipulation, & Power Absorption (Can hold the Master Sword without any of these repercussions. All triforce users are unaffected by the affects of the Twilight Realm) |-|Master Sword= With the Master Sword he has, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s soul and sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Reactive Evolution (Even as Ganon has adapted to the Master Sword it adapts back being able to slay Ganon), Information Analysis (Via Fi), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Existence Erasure (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot sword beams), Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification (Turned Ganon to stone with the Master Sword), Air Manipulation (Can fire destructive air slashes), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly, can permanently kill Ganondorf removing his connection to the Golden Goddesses), Acausality (Existed in the adult timeline even though OoT Link took it back to the child timeline), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Transmutation, Magic (With the Master Sword), Time Manipulation (Via it transcending time), and The Magic of The Triforce which includes: Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation, Sealing, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3.), Sleep Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, BFR, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation |-|Triforce of Courage=Has the Triforce of Courage which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore's power, including, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Immortality (Type 4. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation Standard Equipment: ' |-|Weapons= Swords *'Wooden Sword: The weakest sword in Link's arsenal. *'Noble Sword:' Upgraded from the wooden sword. *'Master Sword:' The noble sword transforms into the Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil’s bane. Link’s most signature sword. It is “super effective” against evil beings, can petrify and seal, negate transmutation and regeneration, repel magic, and has a spirit inside of it named Fi that can analyze enemies, talk to Link (and apparently Zelda), and several other things. Furthermore, the wielder can fire sword beams. Those who attempt to wield the sword without being worthy/ready wind up with their souls put to sleep until they are. Those who aren’t strong enough to wield the sword have their power sapped until the unworthy either gives up or dies. *'Biggoron’s Sword:' One of Link’s strongest swords, forged by the giant Goron Biggoron. At the cost of using two hands and therefore losing shields and defenses, it is incredibly powerful. Shields *'Wooden Shield:' Blocks basic attacks and projectiles. *'Iron Shield:' Upgraded version of the wooden shield. *'Mirror Shield:' The strongest shield in Oracle of Seasons and Ages. It is capable of reflecting and absorbing energy and light. |-|Equipment= *'Magical Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes forward, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned. Link can also control it's flight path in Oracle of Seasons. *'Bomb:' These kind of bombs can be either placed, thrown, or rolled, and explode after a set period of time. *'Cane of Somaria:' A magical cane that allows Link to create magical blocks that damage those that come in contact with it. Link can detonate it whenever he wants. *'Switch Hook:' The item functions similarly to a Hookshot by extending and retracting, however, when Link fires the Switch Hook, it raises the two linked things up and switches the place of the two spatially. *'Roc’s Feather:' A feather that lets Link jump considerably higher. It can be combined with/upgraded to Roc’s Cape to give him gliding or limited flight. *'Seed Satchel:' A satchel of magic seeds that has varying effects including: creating a tornado to leave the battlefield or have an enemy forcefully leave the battlefield, increase ones speed or steal speed from the enemy, burn objects, give off a scent that distracts enemies, and the final one can potentially revert the age of someone to an infant or turn them into Cukemans. *'Shovel:' Lets Link dig. *'Slingshot:' A weapon that fires seeds at enemies. It can be upgraded to the Hyper Slingshot, which fires a large group of them. *'Bombchu:' A bomb shaped like a mouse. It can be placed and it moves on its own until it either hits something or its fuse runs out, in which it explodes. *'Seed Shooter:' A gun that exclusively fires seeds. *'Ember Seed:' A seed containing fire essence. It can be thrown to achieve effects relating to fire, including burning enemies. *'Scent Seed:' A seed that attracts enemies to its smell. *'Gale Seed:' A seed that creates a giant gale that sends Link to anywhere he wants, or BFRs the enemy in a warp if hit by it. *'Pegasus Seed:' A seed that if eaten, speeds up Link, and if it hits an enemy, it steals their speed. *'Mystery Seed:' A seed that gives hints. If it hits an enemy, it does either: any of the previous four effects, turn them into Cukemans, or revert them into babies. *'Harp of Ages:' The main item in Oracle of Ages. If played, it allows Link to go anywhere in time, or create portals in certain areas. *'Strange Flute:' A flute that summons his boxing kangaroo buddy Ricky, his Dodongo friend Dmitri, or his flying bear pal Moosh. *'Rod of Seasons:' The main item in Oracle of Seasons. It allows Link to change the weather and the seasons at will. *'Magnetic Gloves:' Gloves that allow Link to attract or repel magnetic items. If the item is stuck in the ground, then Link himself is attracted or repelled. |-|Pickups= *'Heart:' A collectible that restores his life. *'Magic Jar:' A collectible that restores his magic. |-|Bottled Items= Potions *'Magic Potion:' Revives Link if he falls in battle. Accessories *'Power Bracelet/Glove:' The function of this is to increase Link’s lifting strength, allowing him to lift the heaviest of items. |-|Wearables= Rings *'Grip Ring:' A ring that makes Link able to scale walls to perfection. *'Power Ring:' A ring that increases damage done by a lot, but damage taken goes through the roof. *'Armor Ring:' A ring that boosts defense a lot, but decreases attack by the same amount. *'Red Ring:' A ring that doubles damage done. *'Blue Ring:' A ring that halves damage taken. *'Green Ring:' A ring that increases damage done by 1.5x and decreases damage to ¾ of its original sense. *'Expert’s Ring:' A ring that makes Link’s fists as strong as his bombs. *'Bomb Ring:' A ring that increases damage done by bombs by 25%. *'Steadfast Ring:' A ring that decreases Link’s knockback. *'Pegasus Ring:' A ring that increases the time of the effect of the Pegasus Seeds. *'Toss Ring:' A ring that doubles the distance thrown by items lifted by the Power Bracelet or similar items. *'Heart Ring:' A ring that naturally helps Link heal just by him walking. Giving him passive regeneration. *'Swimmer’s Ring:' A ring that increases swimming speed. *'Charge Ring:' A ring that reduces the charge time of the Spin Attack to a quarter. *'Light Ring:' A ring that makes Link able to shoot Sword Beams even after taking damage, but after enough damage, negates that. *'Bomber’s Ring:' A ring that lets Link set more bombs. *'Green Luck Ring:' A ring that reduces the damage of traps by half. *'Blue Luck Ring:' A ring that reduces the damage from beam attacks by half. *'Gold Luck Ring:' A ring that reduces the damage from falls by half. *'Red Luck Ring:' A ring that reduces the damage from floor traps by half. *'Green Holy Ring:' A ring that negates the damage from electrical attacks. *'Blue Holy Ring:' A ring that negates the damage from fireball attacks. *'Red Holy Ring:' A ring that negates the damage from small rocks hitting him. *'Snowshoe Ring:' A ring that prevents Link from sliding on ice. *'Roc’s Ring:' A ring that prevents Link from falling through cracked floors. *'Quicksand Ring:' A ring that prevents Link from sinking in quicksand, or from being moved by conveyor belts or water currents. *'Discovery Ring:' A ring that allows Link to sense hidden things by making a sound. *'Octo Ring:' A ring that turns Link into an Octorok. While he can do no damage, he can’t be absorbed, nor slip on ice. *'Moblin Ring:' A ring with the same effect as the Octo Ring, but instead, it’s a Moblin. *'Like-Like Ring:' Another transformation ring with the same effects but turns him into a Like-Like. *'Subrosian Ring:' Another transformation ring with the same effects, but turns him into a Subrosian. *'First Gen Ring:' Another transformation ring with the same effects, but turns him into a sprite version of himself from the classic Zelda game. *'Spin Ring:' A ring that allows Link to spin twice instead of once while doing the Spin Attack. *'Bombproof Ring:' A ring that prevents Link from taking damage from his own bombs. *'Double Edged Ring:' A ring that increases damage done, but damages Link every time he swings. *'Whisp Ring:' A ring that prevents Link from having his powers nullified/sealed. *'Peace Ring:' A ring that prevents bombs from exploding if Link’s holding them. *'Zora Ring:' A ring that allows Link to dive underwater without breathing. *'Whimsical Ring:' A ring that lowers the damage of Link’s sword, but occasionally has the damage go through the roof. *'Protection Ring:' A ring that makes all damage taken to one heart. Intelligence: Genius '''in combat (Should be no less competent then the other Link's, saved two lands along his journey meaning he's had to travel across at least 16 dungeons.) '''Weaknesses: None notable Explanations List of Rings from Oracle of Ages and Seasons. Others Notable Victories: Mario (Super Mario Brothers) - Mario's Profile (Both were at 4-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Season Users Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:OHK Users Category:Triforce Users Category:Geniuses Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Bow User Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Bombs Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pain Users Category:Age Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Healing Users Category:Links Category:Superhumans